El laberinto de Gorsic
by Malixnox
Summary: Una historia corta, un romance inesperado en una aventura y desventura, tiene un poco de acción y claro romance, una situación melancólica genera un ambiente propicio para una relación amorosa, apto para todo público y ya - AliMor.


El laberinto de Gorsic.

Y me encontré gritando su nombre al aire a penas sentí algo de miedo de perderla… Creo que debería comenzar desde el principio, de alguna manera ciento que mis ideas no están ordenadas.

Aladin, Morgiana y yo, estábamos fuera del reino de Syndra por qué por alguna razón Morgiana se veía triste luego de que Hakuryuu se fuera, no lo comprendí, pues solo me decía "No es nada Alibaba-San", aún así Aladin y yo estábamos preocupados y pues atrasamos un tiempo nuestros viajes de superación para pasar un rato juntos antes de separarnos, de alguna manera inusual Morgiana se veía especialmente atractiva, pues después de levantarnos esta mañana más que verse triste era como melancólica y a la vez perdida en sus pensamientos, vi esa imagen bastante atractiva, pero lo dejé ir de mi mente, había oído de alguien donde cenamos la noche anterior sobre un sujeto que por la descripción me pareció un Fanalis, se lo comenté a Aladin y el dijo lo mismo que pensaba yo, si lo íbamos a ver quizás Morgiana se animase, esa mañana partimos y Aladin me preguntó: "¿Alibaba-kun sabes dónde está?" y pues le expliqué que según los tipos que oí era un extraño sujeto que andaba partiendo árboles y piedras con las manos y cambiándolas por comida al que viniese y se las pidiese, Morgiana no sabía nada solo le dijimos que íbamos a pasear al bosque, no pasó mucho para que viéramos ese Fanali no tan alto como Masrur pero igualmente corpulento partiendo cosas en el bosque, le gritamos "¡Heeey!" y al voltearse con una expresión tonta corre hacía nosotros, nos preparamos para pelear y gritó llegando hacía nosotros "¡Otra Fanalis por acá que alegría!", posimos caras de extraño y el levantó y abrazó a Morgiana como si fuera familia suya, ella se sonrrojó y lo golpeó para liberarse de sus brazos, el se extraña comenzamos a platicar:

¿Por qué me golpeas?

T-Tú me levantaste y apretaste con tus brazos ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!?

Pues llevo 2 meses fuera de mi tierra y en ese tiempo no he visto mas Fanalis, asumí que eras alguien de los míos que venía a ver como estaba pero parece que no, perdona me dejé llevar

Ya ya Morgiana-San ¿No te agrada ver a otro Fanalis?

Es cierto Aladin no habías conocido otro a parte de Masrur.

Bueno si… Pero…

Permíteme presentarme soy Yorick;

Creo que hablo por todos cuando ese nombre sonó extraño pero por lo menos yo lo pasé por alto.

Y estoy acá para conquistar el calabozo y llevarme un genio, pero por si acaso me ando entrenando antes de entrar, de hecho andaba calentando planeo entrar hoy.

¿Hay un calabozo por acá?, te acompañamos, Yorick-San los laberintos son peligrosos.

Son solos 3 chicos, a lo mucho dejaría entrar a la otra Fanalis pero ustedes se ven pequeños solo mírate Aladin eres un enano, hahaha, sin ofender pero voy solo.

¡Iremos contigo quieras o no!, ¡Alibaba-San tiene un genio, Morgiana- San es muy fuerte y yo soy un Magi podemos cuidarnos solos!

Oye oye calma, no creí que te molestarías tanto, bueno, supongo que habrán pasado sus desventuras en el pasado.

Yorick-San, ¿Para qué quieres un genio?

Pues nuestro líder obedece a una Magi y dijo que en un futuro pelearíamos contra el Imperio Kou y contra unos magos o algo así y pues pensé que un genio y varios contenedores domésticos irían bien, nuestro líder dijo que si era lo que quería y me dejó un bote y remé hasta acá.

¿¡Remaste hasta acá!?

Pues claro, es solo un continente de distancia, no es como si fuese la gran cosa para un Fanalis.

Aladin y yo nos comparamos los brazos con los suyos y nos vimos con cara de "Sé lo que piensas, me siento igual", Morgiana se rió y Aladin hizo como un baile tonto y habló con Morgiana y Yorick-San bastante animados yo me puse a pensar un momento en el último laberinto que estuvimos, el de Zagan, sentí algo de inquietud, si era igual podríamos vernos en problema, comencé a concentrarme y hablé con Amon, no fue una plática muy especial simplemente me dijo que estaba conmigo que podríamos con cualquier cosa, mas estando con mis amigos pero que no buscase otro genio, me reí un poco, que celoso es, haha, pues de inmediato nos encaminamos al laberinto, era una cueva que la hubiese visto desde lejos no hubiese notado que era un laberinto, al entrar unos pocos pasos estábamos sobre unas tablas de cerámica con inscripciones que no sabría que eran por lo oscuro de la cueva no sé si eran un idioma conocido o una de esas cosas de genios, no le di mucha importancia, repentinamente la cueva tiembla, se abrió el suelo y caímos en un pequeño mundo, el calabozo era un bosque oscuro, tenebroso, con tierra árida, árboles muy retorcidos sin hojas y lo suficientemente viejos como para que incluso una patada mía los derribase, algo de niebla en el ambiente y varios esqueletos de animales y personas, vimos que a lo lejos había unas escaleras hacía abajo, discutimos y pues decidimos ir para allá, el ambiente era bastante tétrico, admito que estaba algo asustado, Aladin se veía serio y Morgiana parecía atontada ¿Es qué estar en un laberinto y conocer a otro de tu raza no le habían distraído de lo que le haya dicho y/o hecho Hakuryuu?, me molesté, pero me robó el aliento porque en un momento algo la hizo sonrojar luego volteó la mirada a donde ninguno de nosotros pudiera verla y luego la devolvió hacía nosotros, solo pensé ¿Huh?, luego sin previo aviso algo apareció frente a nosotros yo desenfundé mi espada y llamé a Amon pero ya Yorick estaba apaleando a lo que parece ser un hombre cocodrilo con armadura y cuchillas gigantes… enfundé de nuevo y sentí que desperdicié el magoi de gratis, Aladin le dijo a Yorick "¡Yorick-Sana que fuerte es!", "¿Qué puedes esperar de un Fanalis de clase pura como yo?, hahaha", seguimos avanzando vimos varias criaturas pero a pesar del ambiente ten tétrico, las bestias que veíamos eran nada para Yorick, hasta que llegando a la escalera una raíz tomó a Yorick por las piernas y lo levanto, cuando reaccionamos 2 árboles cerca a la escalera levantaron a Yorick y lo comenzaron a golpear, Aladin quemó el que golpeaba a Yorick y Morgiana partió el que tenía a Yorick, el se rió y agradeció pero no sufrió daño alguno eran unos pobres árboles, bajamos las escaleras, al bajar vimos que eran en espiral, no le dimos la mayor importancia hasta que una risa macabra nos hizo quedar tiesos y las escaleras se derrumbaron, Aladin nos atrapó a todos en su alfombra voladora y nos fue bajando despacio la caída hubiese sido fatal de no ser por eso, el segundo piso del laberinto fue todo lo contrario a ese tétrico pantano en el que estábamos, era una especie de ciudad hecha de caramelos y juguetes que caminaban por allí, Aladin corrió alegremente a agarrar un cascanueces que caminaba, el cascanueces le mordió la mano y Aladin puso cara como si fuese a llorar del dolor, fue bastante cómica, avanzamos por el pueblo a ver si encontrábamos la manera de pasar al siguiente piso, unos juguetes nos dijeron para entrar en una salón de espejos aunque les dijimos que no teníamos tiempo ellos insistieron "Él no dijo que si venía alguien que vieran el salón de espejos o que nos mataría a todos, por favor vallan a verlo", entramos a la casita de espejos resultó ser muy grande por dentro, era un laberinto de espejos, nos cerraron la puerta no veíamos nada cuando volvieron las luces estaba solo y grité a los demás, no recibí respuesta, me desesperé y corrí golpeé los espejos me lastimé al hacerlo, desesperado comencé a ver en los espejos como mi pasado pasaba allí, de alguna forma un genio negro como el que fue Kassim salió del espejo y trató de golpearme lo esquivé y oí a Morgiana gritar lo que me pareció era al otro lado del espejo de donde salió Kassim, desenfundé mi espada y lo traté de cortar con el poder de Amon, lo traspasé sin hacerle daño y luego trató de golpearme, resultó ser una ilusión, me sentí molesto y grité tratando de partir el espejo de donde salió con mi espada, encontré a Morgiana del otro lado y a Hakuryuu no se que hacía pero Morgiana parecía sentirse ultrajada corriendo de Hakuryuu y traté de detenerlo "¡Hakuryuu! ¿¡Qué haces!?", al tocarlo era un ilusión y yo se lo grité a Morgiana que era una ilusión pero ella parecía muy acelerada como para entenderme partí varios espejos hasta que Hakuryuu desapareció, Morgiana me abrazó llorando, no pude decir nada, de alguna manera nunca la había considerado bella hasta ese instante, pensé por un segundo ¿Cómo ha sido así de hermosa y no me di cuenta?, dejé ir ese pensamiento y volví en mi y traté de consolarla, luego que se calmó, siguió sonrojada, le pregunté qué pasó y me contó que Hakuryuu se le había declarado y le robó un beso, ella se sentía muy avergonzada, no sabía cómo actuar en cosas de ese tipo, estaba molesta porque se sintió ultrajada en ese momento y emocionalmente estaba sin un ápice de saber como sentirse, yo la acaricié mientras ella se consolaba en mi pecho ya había dejado de llorar pero volvió a mi pecho como por sentirse segura de alguna manera, quizás solo buscaba apoyo, no se que pensé en ese momento, luego sonó un estruendo y se partió otro espejo y Yorick estaba al otro lado y se rió diciendo "¡Oh no sabía que tenían ese tipo de relación!, si quieren me voy un rato y pasan un rato agradable!", los 2 balbuceamos que no era lo que parece, que excusa tan pobre, pero bueno, al final nos levantamos y fuimos detrás de Yorick y comenzamos a partir todos los espejos Aladin parecía haber estado peleando contra algo también pero cuando nos vio corrió hacia nosotros, fue tonto parte de todos menos yo caminar a través del vidrio sin zapatos, nos fuimos en la alfombra de Aladin mientras los 3 se quejaban de los espejos clavados en sus pies, yo me reí, al final del pasillo encontramos una llave y una puerta sin ranura, solo la manija, la abrimos y al cerrarla vimos que como se abría desde adentro y terminamos de nuevo en el mundo de dulces, nos prepararon una especie de banquete, aunque solo eran dulces, hasta las bebidas eran agua con azúcar, chocolate derretido, azúcar derretida y cosas así, fue empalagoso, los 2 Fanalis comieron solo chocolate Aladin y yo si probamos más cosas, Morgiana se veía tan linda llena de chocolate, ¡Hey qué pensamientos son esos!, cuando la empecé a ver de esa manera, ¿En el salón de los espejos?, uno de los juguetes interrumpió mis pensamientos y me preguntó que habíamos conseguido, Aladin le mostró la llave y nos dijeron, donde había una ´puerta imposible de abrir pero tenía ranura para llave, ya era de noche, pasamos la noche en el pueblito empalagoso, dormimos en cuartos separados porque las habitaciones para varias personas cabían a lo muchos 2 de nosotros cómodos porque como los juguetes eran algo pequeños pues todos nosotros no cabíamos en una habitación, no lograba dormir porque sinceramente me sentí demasiado empalagado, debí haber comido menos, pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse, alguien me toca a la puerta y yo digo "Pase", era Morgiana algo sonrojada, sé que me dijo algo pero me quedé atontado viéndola, maldición, luego dice "Pasa si quieres, igual no podía dormir", se sentó conmigo en la cama, estuvimos hablando un rato, no sé cómo demonios ella tenía más chocolate guardado pero me ofreció y yo me negué con las manos, mi cuerpo no sería el mismo nunca mas si sigo comiendo tantos dulces, ella rió, quedé cautivado y si dijo algo tampoco la oí, maldita sea, no recuerdo nada, ella tenía algo de sueño y se acostó, estaba sonrojada y sentí la necesidad de acostarme a su lado, nos vimos uno frente al otro, nos acercábamos mas u mas hacía el otro, nos mirábamos fijamente, mi corazón latía muy rápidamente, me sentía feliz, confundido, no mas bien estaba muy emocionado pero no entendía el por qué, nuestras frentes se tocaron, nos reímos tímidamente y no pude contener mi impulso y lentamente me acerqué y la besé en su rostro, varias veces en las mejillas, ella estaba muy roja y culminó en un beso en los labios, la acariciaba mientras nos besábamos, nos sentíamos muy emocionados, instintivamente acaricié sus piernas y ella se abrazó de mi cuello yo la abracé también, nos besamos muchos rato, nuestra respiración era agitada, era placentero pero ella se veía temerosa, le pregunte susurrándole al oído "¿Qué tienes Mor?, algo te tiene inquieta", ella se ocultó en mi pecho, yo acaricié su cabello, y me dijo "Estoy disfrutando esto pero, tengo miedo de que llegue a algo mas esta noche, y-yo no …", dejó de habla como si la vergüenza se hubiese comido su voz, besé esa linda cabeza y le dije que entendía, sino se sentía preparada o si se siente confundida simplemente duerme en mi pecho, estaría segura allí, le dije que dormiría luego que ella se durmiese, a ratos me hablaba preguntaba si yo seguía despierto, le decía que si y yo la acariciaba y besaba su cabeza, en algún punto ambos nos quedamos despiertos, al levantarnos estábamos balbuceando cosas sin sentido, nos levantamos y hablábamos sobre que no pasó nada qué fue tal y tal cosa, la verdad éramos incapaces de formar una oración coherente, Morgiana se desboronó cuando abrieron la puerta de mi habitación y Aladin gritó "¡Alibaba-kun vamos!... Oh Morgiana-san ¿Qué haces acá?", yo dije "¡V-vino a, a, a despertarme y comenzamos a hablar!, ¡Sí!, ¡Si!, ¡Eso es!" con mucho exalto tanto que fue sospechoso, aunque Aladin no pareció notarlo, se rió y dijo que iba por Yorick, Morgiana y yo bajamos bastante agitados, nos miramos y reímos, bajaron los otros 2 y nos aventuramos a la puerta misteriosa todos los juguetes se despidieron y nos dieron más dulces para que siguiéramos nuestro viaje en el laberinto, abrimos la puerta y era un calabozo, sombrío lleno de monstruos grandes encadenados y una sombra sentada en un trono gigante quien dijo "¡Este es su último desafío felicidades, los otros 2 solo eran para terror psicológico y aprobaron!, ¡Hahahaha!, ahora probaremos su físico, habilidades de combate, suerte", desencadenó a 4 bestias, una bestia grande con cara de jabalí musculosa que medía unos 6 metros, el otro era un minotauro de la misma altura y también muy musculoso, otro parecía un gigante porque su cara era una máscara de metal, el último era una cabeza de serpiente y fue el primero en atacar, podía estirar sus brazos, fue por Morgiana, supongo que pensó que era la más débil por ser una mujer y acá es donde comencé diciendo "Y me encontré gritando su nombre al aire a penas sentí algo de miedo de perderla…", grité con todo mi pulmón "¡Morgianaaaaa!", desenfundé y saqué flamas, invocar a Amon fue instantáneo y le corté la mano, Yorick estaba 1 contra 1 frente al máscara de metal, Aladin tenía al minotauro y lo atacaba con cualquier conjuro que recitaba, no se realmente estaba muy preocupado y el ambiente lo recuerdo con dificultad, se que le grité algo como que ahora lo digo con vergüenza "¡No toques a mi mujer!", los otros no se dieron cuenta, el estrés del combate, menos mal, haha y Morgiana pareció quedar en shock al oírme decir eso, valla que no pienso lo que digo, no se si decir que me arrepiento, no, no me arrepiento de mis palabras, pero si del momento, tendría que haberme hecho el galán al salir del laberinto, mi espada se movió lo mas rápido posible y corté la cabeza de la serpiente, fue bastante débil la verdad, acá estoy ahora, ando pensando Morgiana en shock y corriendo hacía ella me golpea el Jabalí y me estrella contra la pared, mierda no lo vi venir, creo que me partió unas costillas del golpe, mierda ando tosiendo sangre, ¡Mierda!, ¡Morgi agh…!, no puedo ni hablar, cuando subí la mirada los 3 estaban peleando contra su oponente, Morgiana fue increíble le partió uno de sus colmillos gigantes al Jabalí y lo hizo gemir de dolor, lo apaleó y fue a ayudar Aladin, entre los 2 se encargaron del minotauro, el gigante de la máscara tenía la piel muy dura y los ataques físicos de Yorick o Morgiana no parecían hacerle un daño significativo, Aladin lo quemaba pero el parecía no sentir nada, mierda, necsito levantarme necesito cortarlo, Amon puede, se que puedo, Amon, ¡Amon!, con todo mi esfuerzo me ando levantando corro sintiendo un dolor que parece que me desmayaré a mitad del ataque, Yorick me vio y me levantó me tiró contra el gigante y todos gritaban ¡Tu puedes Alibababa!, que importante me siento ahora, espero no morir en el ataque, mi ataque iba sin defensa, solo era cortar su cuello, Yorick agarró su pierna y no dejó que se moviera, Morgiana y Aladin impidieron que moviera sus brazos, corté su cuello con éxito, no se qué pasa, veo todo negro, oigo gritar mi nombre, que será…

"¿¡Qué pasó!?", estoy en una cama de un hotel, Morgiana acostando su cabeza en mis piernas, sentada en una silla, Aladin dormido en una silla, a los lados de mi cama los tenía a ambos vi mi cuerpo, algo maltratado y vendado, Haha, parece que estoy en el hospital, supongo que conquistamos el laberinto, Acaricié a Morgiana quien tenía su cabeza en mis piernas la acaricié, lo sentí placentero, haha soy el que está acariciando, bueh supongo que de alguna manera llegué a enamorarme de ella, haha, siento como sonrojo, no me estoy viendo pero se que es así, haha, Morgiana se levanta y salta sobre mi besándome, fue doloroso porque saltó sobre mi, el herido, haha, pero valió la pena fue infinitamente placentero, lloró reclamándome que no la preocupara que qué iba a hacer si me pasaba algo, le dije que no fuera tonta, no moriré tan fácilmente, Aladin despertó y nos vio y saltó también yo grité "¡Hey ando herido no abran mis heridas cayéndome encima!", pregunté lo que pasó mientras estuve inconsciente y pues, el genio del laberinto, Gorsic, cuando ganamos dijo que yo ya tenía un genio que no tenía ganas de hacer dúo con nadie, Aladin era un Magi, no le hacía falta un genio y Morgiana simplemente no pareciese querer un genio, Yorick por defecto el que al genio menos le agradaba fue el elegido, al salir corrieron y me llevaron al hospital y pues Yorick se fue a llevarles el nuevo genio y esas cosas, era un tipo agradable, ojalá lo vuelva a ver, nos pusimos a hablar y pues dijimos que estábamos retrasados, todos teníamos metas que hacer, le dije a Aladin y Morgiana que se fueran que cuando yo me recuperara iría a mi destino, los 2 se negaron, les dije que si quieren cuidarme que sea 1 solo, no veo sentido retrasarlos a ambos, por supuesto argumenté para que se quedara Morgiana, haha, expliqué que esa escuela de magia era mucho tiempo de entrenamiento allí y esas cosas y el pueblo natal de Morgiana no iba a moverse, Aladin parecía algo triste pero entendió y se fue, necesitaba 2 días en cama, esos 2 días estuvimos juntos Morgiana y yo en mi cuarto de habitación, hubo caricias y besos, cuando por fin me dieron de alta, dijimos que teníamos que seguir nuestro camino, ella me dijo que no quería separarse de mí, yo me quité uno de mis aretes y le dije, devuélvemelo cuando nos veamos, mira que no se me ve bien 1 solo, ella rió, nos besamos, se siente tan apasionado este beso, nos acariciamos, abrazamos, dejábamos de besarnos y luego de tomar aire volvíamos a besarnos, creo que me lastimé el labio, haha que cuerpo tan débil, cuando paramos finalmente le dije "Cuando nos volvamos a encontrar seguiré amándote, si tu te sientes igual por mi en ese momento quisiera que cuando terminemos nuestras aventuras con Aladin seas mi esposa, esperaré tu respuesta cuando nos volvamos a ver", hahaha, que linda se ve, está tan roja y parece no poder decir una palabra, me despedí, un último beso y tomé mi barco, ella sonreía… Pero de tal manera esa imagen tan hermosa la sigo llevando en mi cabeza y aunque solo llevo un rato lejos de ella ya la extraño, no puesto esperar a volverla a ver.

Para el que lea este fic, no sea duro conmigo, es el primero que escribo y hace ya años que no escribo historias de este tipo mi redacción a decaído mucho, pero hice mi mejor intento, gracias.

Fin.


End file.
